The present invention relates to a drive apparatus and a robot device.
As a detecting apparatus that detects both of a rotational speed of a motor and a rotational speed of a reduction gear connected to an input shaft of the motor, for example, Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2522495 discloses a drive apparatus configured to detect rotation of a hollow input shaft that is rotated by the driving of the motor using a first detection device, and detects rotation of an output shaft provided on the reduction gear and passing through a hollow portion of the input shaft using a second detection device.